


A False Life

by OblivionKisame



Category: DC Comics, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Romance, drug and alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: What if Kara Zor-El Danvers was never real? What if her life, her memories weren't her real ones?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Past Kara Danvers/Shikari Lonestar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. False Life, New Life

"Kara please just let me explain!" Alex pleaded.

"Explain!" Kara yelled. "Explain what!?! That you, that all of you have been lying to me! That my whole life has been fake! That you were using me like a tool!" She screamed louder in anger. "And stop calling me Kara! It's not my name!"

"It's not that simple, we just....." Alex was quickly cut off.

"Except it is simple!" Kara stepped towards the other woman, her face showing she was enraged. "You erased my memories and replaced them!" She took another few steps closer. "My whole life has been a lie! My friends, my family, all of my achievements are fake! Everything before I became supergirl was never real!" Her eyes glowed red as tears filled them. "Even the day I became supergirl was faked, not real! You kept me locked up like a prisoner until you decided you needed a new weapon you could control!"

"I'm sorry okay! If I could change things I would!" Alex cried. "I do consider you my sister. I have for awhile."

"YOU.ARE.NOT.MY.SISTER!" Kara growled out after rushing forward, grabbing Alex by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "You were never my sister! You were my jailer, my personal prison guard!" She tightened her grip on Alex's neck. "And if that wasn't enough you put a tracker inside of me!" Kara's eye's glowed a fierce red.

"K-Kara......" Alex gasped. "C-can't b-b-breath...." She tried pulling and clawing at Kara's hands.

"I could so easily crush your throat or break your neck without really even trying." Kara shook her head, her eye's returning to normal and dropped Alex to the floor with a loud thump. "Everything I thought I was, was a lie. I don't know who I am anymore." Kara's tears started overflowing. "My personality, my hobbies, everything that made me, me, was made up. All of it formed and based on lies and false memories."

"K-Kara...."Alex gasped out as she rubbed her already bruising neck.

"Maybe Astra and Non were right, humans can't be trusted." She turned to look at Alex. "I'm done, you can save yourselves from now on. Don't follow me, just leave me alone, all of you." 

With a strong gust of wind and the shattering of wood and glass Kara was gone. Alex was left there on her apartment floor sore and crying until J'onn and a few other agents bursted in. Alex had hit her panic button that was hidden in her home since she couldn't reach the personal one she kept on her. The apartment was a mess not just from Kara leaving the way she did but because she also trashed it. Furniture broken or torched, holes in the walls, floor and doors, broken windows and counters. Electronics and other appliances were destroyed as were other personal affects. The main things destroyed however was any and all pictures Alex had of Kara and herself or Kara in general. Those pictures were all incinerated to ash.

"Alex are you okay?" J'onn asked.

"She remembers J'onn, she remembers everything." Alex croaked out in a cry. "Kara's gone, she wants nothing to do with us."

"Sir should we start trying to track supergirl down?" One of the agents asked.

"No." The Martian shook his head. "Let her be, we'll leave her alone as requested. It's the least we can do."

"Told you it was wrong, that we had no right to do this to her." Vazquez told them.

"Not now agent Vazquez." J'onn said.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let this one go." Vazquez took her badge and gun and sat it on the broken counter. "We basically brainwashed her and if that's what the DEO has turned into now then I refuse to be apart of it." She turned around and left before anyone could say anything.

The next morning Kara's supergirl suit was found hanging off the CatCo building with a sign saying 'I Quiet'. It was front page news and the talk of many media outlets. CatCo was however mostly silent on the subject. Cat Grant sat on her balcony lamenting about the part she played with making supergirl. The DEO had came to her and pretty much forced her to help with the creation of supergirl. She only cooperated because of the kind of money she could make from it. They knew how much pull she had and wanted her to help keep up the appearance of Kara Danvers. The entire floor of the office was worked by undercover DEO agents including Winn himself. And James was apart of it because of his fanboyism of superman. Cat knew this would come back to bite them in the ass and she was right.

It didn't take long for National city to fall into chaos with no supergirl to help. The NCPD and DEO were overwhelmed by the number of human and alien crimes being committed. It only took a few weeks for the city to start being compared to Gotham. Cadmus had tried to make an appearance and play the hero now that Kara was out of their way. However, Cadmus and even Lilian and Henshaw had been overwhelmed with many ending up dead. Henshaw was torn apart by aliens and Lillian nearly suffered the same fate but was saved and locked up in a DEO cell. Apparently without supergirl there was no one to stop the full on witch hunt against Cadmus by both human and alien alike. Kara was the lynchpin keeping the balance and with out her the balance no longer existed.

It took a few months before things were fixed and cleaned up and it was thanks to Lena Luthor. Lena poured a lot of money into the NCPD so they could hire enough man power to deal with things. The DEO however Lena gave them nothing. Lena had found out what they did to Kara and it pissed her off. They had no right to treat anyone like that. Lena made it her mission to ruin the DEO in National City as well as the people involved with Kara's deception especially Alex Danvers. Kara trusted Alex more than anyone and she didn't just break that trust she shattered it. Kara was Lena's best friend and the only one to truly care about her and look past her last name. Kara trusted her enough to tell her she was supergirl and work along side her to make things better.

When she had disappeared Lena tried getting information from Alex and others at the DEO but no one would tell her. She ended up finding out from Vazquez who had quit the DEO. She was hesitant in telling her anything since she was still under an NDA but Lena assured her she'd be protected. As it turned out Kara was not Superman's cousin, they were distantly related but only by a marriage. Kara was not from the House of El either. When superman found her he did the same thing everyone does to Lena herself, he judged Kara by her last name. They all judged her by her name and who her family was. She was only 13 and had never done anything wrong but was still locked in a cage. And then when they needed someone strong enough to help them they erased her memories and completely replaced everything.

Vazquez even said that many of her daily life events were fakes. For example, many of the arguments between Kara and Alex were started so that they could enforce the codependency Kara had with Alex. They wanted Kara tightly wrapped around Alex so they had more influence and control over her. Even her decisions to stay at CatCo even when she was being treated horrible was manipulated. The DEO made sure Kara would never get job offers or be hired if she applied somewhere else. They had Kara right there where they could best keep an eye on her. Even Kara's girlfriend Donna Reiff was a DEO agent. That part had made Lena even more pissed off than she already had been. Knowing that explained why she noticed Kara having relationship problems in her new city. Kara simply didn't trust anyone anymore.

Supergirl may have been gone but Lena was going to keep making things better and make her friend proud of her. Lena knew where Kara was and what she was doing. She wanted to make sure she was okay, so she kept an eye on her the best she could. Kara was no longer going by either Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El instead using her real birth name. There was a few times that Lena tried talking to her but she would always get belligerent and yell at her. Lena never took it personally, she knew Kara was filled with a lot of anger. So she let Kara have her space and simply made sure she stayed out of trouble the best she could. The things Kara was doing to herself though was painful for the Luthor. Lena missed her best friend and wished she could have her back.

Two year Later

"I SAID GET OUT VALORA!" A strangely voiced woman shouted.

"Come on Shikari don't be like that!" Valora or rather Kara slurred out.

Kara was arguing with her on again/off again girlfriend Shikari Lonestar. Shikari was an alien, a Kwai to be exact. The Kwai are a humanoid-insectoid race. They tend to have a slate-grey skin color with black marks that look like tattoos, along with dragonfly looking wings. They also have retractable armoured exoskeletons. The two women started dating a few months after Kara left National city. Once they started dating they would frequently break up and then get back together. It was always Kara who kept coming back with apologies and promises of getting sober. However Kara never kept her promises and was never around when Shikarai needed her.

Kara had become an unrealiebal drunk that would make false promises and lie constantly. She no longer trusted humans or Martians and especially came to hate any thing government related, including law enforcement. She had a bit of a reputation with the local police because she was always getting in trouble, usually for petty and stupid things. She never kept a job for more than a week and spent most of her time in bars or clubs. Her powers were always coming and going because she was blowing them out from over use. Shikari though had suspicions that Kara was on more than just alcohol but was never able to prove it. The suspicion came about because at times Kara would have her powers one minute but then not have them the following moment.

When she wasn't staying with Shikari because of one of their break ups, Kara was either sleeping out on the streets or shacking up with other women. Kara didn't really seem to care about much anymore, not like she use to. Gone were the days of that happy cheerful woman with a sense of truth and justice. She was conflicted in many ways, her real memories and her fake ones messed with her on a regular basis. Instinctively she wanted to help people and be that hero she used to be, but that was who they made her into. She wanted to be her own person not the person they made. Kara didn't really know who she was anymore. Was she the hero that the DEO made her into? Or was she still the same girl that was following in her parents foot steps. The girl who was the youngest ever to enter the warriors guild back on Kryton? Or perhaps she was a mixture of both?

When she started getting her memory back it was slow and started when Astra called her Valora instead of Kara. At the time she thought it was simply a slip of the tongue but as time went on she wasn't so sure. Memories swam in her head when she was asleep but to her she thought they were simply dreams, that was until she started getting them when she was awake. As time went by the past 2 years she had discovered that even her hair color was fake. Apparently Alex had somehow been slipping her something that would change her hair color. The realization that her whole life she thought she had was a lie messed with her mentally. Kryptonian's may be nearly invincible physically but mentally they are just as vulnerable as everyone else.

"No! I'm tired of this shit!" She shook her head. "Hell you can't even talk with out slurring you're words and it's only 7:30 in the morning!"

"I'm just-tired okay that's all." Kara slurred.

"Bullshit! It's the same excuse everytime! Your drunk, your always drunk." Shikari said with saddened anger. "I took you in when you needed a place to stay, you needed help so I helped, I felt bad for you."

"Felt bad for me?" Kara ground her teeth a bit. "So I was just a charity case? Well I don't need your pity!" The black haired woman yelled.

"That's not what I said! There you go putting words in my mouth again! Look, just leave!" Shikari stood there with the door open, Kara's bag already having been tossed out.

"Shikari please I'm sorry!" Kara pleaded. "I-I can change, I can get sober!"

"That's what you always say and I don't believe you anymore." She was adamantly standing her ground this time.

"And what about Shina!?!" Kara yelled

"What about her?" The insectoid woman crossed her arms with her brow raised.

"You know what forget it." The kryptonian said.

"Of course you'd say that." She hissed. "You don't care about anyone but your god damn self Kara!" At that moment Shikari realized her slip of the tongue.

"DON'T.CALL.ME.THAT!" Kara shouted. "That's not my name! It was never my name!" Kara in her drunken anger went to grab Shikari but found her self in a very painful arm lock. She was thrown out into the hall, hitting the opposing wall and landing on her ass.

"I care about you Valora but I'm done with your shit. If you keep burning bridges like this your not going to have anyone left." Shikari told her.

"I don't need anyone!" Kara responded as she was finally managing to get up.

"You need help. There's a rehabilitation center across town and....." She was cut off.

"Go fuck yourself Shikari." Kara grumbled out before turning around and leaving.

"Well fuck you to!" Shikari yelled as she watched the dark haired girl leave, barely able to keep herself upright.

"She's not coming back this time is she?" A small Kwai child asked.

"Not this time honey." She shook her head." Let's get you some breakfast."

Kara walked out of the apartment building stepping out onto the sidewalk outside. The architecture of the city was a mixture of human and other alien species. The sidewalks and streets filled with alien and humans alike. Kara lived in Mosaic City which was sort of like an American Indian reservation. It was located on the east coast just inside the boarder of Florida. The city had a council that was a mixture of human and alien members that governed the city. The city's police force and other groups were the same, being a mixture of species. The place was decent enough but had issues with crime because of a lack of funds and manpower for the MCPD.

Kara was dressed in worn, torn and faded blue jeans with a pair of old black boots. She had on a equally worn out grey hooded black denim jacket. Her undershirt was a black tank top with her real family crest on it. Her family crest to a human would look like an upside down sickle inside a simple diamond shape. The crest was colored a grayish sliver.

Kara pulled her black hair up into a snug ponytail and brought her hood up. She pulled a flask out from inside her jacket and knocked back a swig then put it back. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she started walking to the closet bar. Her fight with Shikari had sobered her up a bit and she didn't like that. She needed something harder than what she had in her flask. Well it was more like she wanted it rather than needed it. But if you were ask her she would say she needed it. She was an alcoholic, not that she would ever admit it, just like she would never admit to being on drugs. While she was thinking about it Kara realized she was out of her poison of choice.

Kara pulled out a phone, making a call to her dealer and set up a met. She figured do it now while on her way to the bar. After 15 or so minutes she met with a greenish colored alien woman who handed her a small brown paper bag. Kara discreetly slipped her some cash and left, making her way to the bar. Slipping into the back alley she took a seat on a crate. She pulled the contents out of the brown bag, a medical arm tie, and a syringe filled with a glowing green and red substance. She tied the band around her arm and looked for a vein. Finding one she took the syringe and inserted the needle into her arm injecting the contents into her body. Her skin crackled with green and red veins as her eyes glossed over. The feeling was painful but also pleasurable, it calmed her but also hyped her up. She felt more confident, more invulnerable more, pumped but also weak and tired.

She fell asleep for awhile but woke up after about an hour. Quickly waking herself fully and regaining her composure she disposed of of her trash. Standing up she walked around to the front of the bar and went inside. Taking a seat at the bar she ordered a drink and just relaxed as she drank her problems away. It was a few hours later when a man who was a Khund came up behind her.

"I know that symbol on your chest." He told her. "I know who you are."

"So?" Kara responded.

"I know who your father is as well." He said.

"Again, so?" She took a drink.

"He killed many of my people." He raised his voice slightly.

The bartender as well as a few others slowly moved knowing what was going to happen.

"He was simply putting down rabid animals." Kara smirked as she took another drink.

The Khund man was furious as he grabbed her, lifting the smaller person up off the seat and floor. He pulled his arm back making a fist and went to hit her. With another smirk Kara grabbed the the collar of his clothes and pulled her head back. With a hard thrust forward she connected her head with his nose. An audible crunch could be heard as the man grunted in pain as he dropped Kara and stumbled back. In anger he went to try and hit Kara again but she was faster and her fist connected with his chin. As he stumbled she quickly jumped up, grabbed him by the back of the head and brought it down as she brought her knee up. After her knee connected he fell backwards landing on a table and breaking it.

Apparently a few other Khund's that were in the bar didn't take very kindly to this. They stood up and ran at Kara, they ganged up on her as she found her self surrounded. She cursed under her breath as the crinkle formed on her face. If her powers weren't always on the fritz this wouldn't be an issue. Two of them came at her at the same time, a male and female both with angry faces. The first one who reached her she grabbed his arm and using his own momentum against him flung him over her shoulder into the female Khund. A fist from one of the other connected with the front of her jaw and busted her lip open. And just as swiftly she felt a bar stool being broken across her back knocking her forward into the bar.

She quickly grabbed a heavy whiskey bottle and smashed it across one of their heads and immediately tackled one of the others into a wall. Kara threw punch after punch into Khund that she was pinning to the wall and then elbowed other in the face who tried grabbing her. She was immediately grabbed by two of them and pulled off the other. When one approached her from the front she kicked him through the nearby window but was immediately met with a punch to the stomach. What followed was her being beaten down by the group, that is until the door flew open with police yelling at them. They dropped her and scattered, it took a moment for her to get up. When she did get up she quickly pulled her hood up, grabbed her bag and ran out the back door. She was followed by a few of the officers though so she quickened her running pace.

She darted from alley to alley even weaving through some minor traffic. These two cops just wouldn't give up and it was pissing her off. And why were they so god damn fast she thought. From the glance she briefly got she knew one was human and she recognized the blue skinned alien known as Merayn Dethalis. Okay so maybe it wasn't that they were fast but because she was slower than normal since she got the crap beat out of her.

"I'll loop around and cut her off!" The human officer said getting a nod out of the blue skinned partner.

With a brief glance back she figured the human must have given up which made her laugh. But as she laughed she found herself being blindsided by the human slamming into her from a side ally. God she wished her powers were working right now. Not only was she hurting but now she was sure she might get caught.........unless.

"Don't come any closer! I have a Coluan thermal detonator!" Kara said with as she gripped a round object in her hand.

"Valora that's a rock." Merayn face palmed.

"Are you sure about that?" Kara said while making fake clicking and beeping noises.

"This isn't Star Wars Valora! Thermal detonators don't exist!" The blue woman deadpanned in annoyance. "Your a drunken idiot and that Han Solo movie sucked."

"Fuck you knife ears!" Kara shouted referring to the other womans pointy ears. "That movie was a masterpiece! You hear me a MASTERPIECE!"

"I'm so done with this already." The alien officer pulled out a stun gun and zapped Kara dropping her to the ground.

"BITCH!" The Kryptonian coughed out.

"Was that really necessary?" The other officer asked.

"Yes it was. Trust me she's an idiot, a drunk and a real announce." Merayn said as she cuffed Kara and picked her up.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it smurfette." Kara tryed laughing while she was coughing.

"Shut it!" The blue alien punched Kara in the gut dropping to her to her knees in a coughing fit.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell Merayn!" The other cop called out. "That's way out of line! She's already subdued, you can't just do that!"

"What ever." She rolled her eye's "Valora Dru-Zod, You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you Know and understand your rights as I have explained them to you? Are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"Screw you Dethalis. Actually that's a good idea, you are pretty hot for a smurf, always wanted to sleep with one." Kara laughed as she was met with a fist to the eye. She went to hit her again but she was stopped when her partner grabbed her wrist.

"MERAYN! That's enough!" The partner pushed Merayn back. "Go get the car! You need to cool off! And don't think I'm not going to report this!" Looking at Kara as she helped her get back up. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Kara hissed.

"Why wouldn't I?" The cop said with a familiar voice that Kara was trying to remember. But as Kara was thinking the human officer pulled Kara's hood down and went wide eyed. "Little Danvers!?!"

"Don't call me that!" Kara seethed. "It's Valora Dru-Zod! Not that pet name all of you gave me!"

"They? Pet name? Zod." Maggie questioned as she was confused. "Kara what are you talking about?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. No need to yell." Mags calmly told her. "I don't really understand what's going on."

"Tsk, course you don't." The blue eye'd girl rolled her eye's. "Your just like them, liars, manipulators, always trying to control me." She rambled.

"I don't understand, your not making any sense." Maggie shook her still in confusion.

"Sure you don't." Kara hissed as she glared at the other woman. "You were part of it, I know you were, everyone else was." She trailed off.

"Ka.....Valora..." Maggie corrected herself. "What's going on? Because I honestly don't know what your talking about." When Kara stayed silent she spoke up again. "Come on, you can talk to me."

"Isn't this the part where you get me a lawyer?" The dark haired girl said.

Maggie sighed. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Kara turned away. "Now just leave me alone human."

Maggie didn't know what was going on or what Kara was talking about. What confused her even more and even hurt a bit was Kara calling her 'human' instead of her name. Kara looked so different and especially acted different. Why was she here? Why was she getting into a bar fight? Where were her powers? What the hell was going on? She figured she would try and find out later, but for now she didn't have any choice but to take Kara to the station.


	2. Old friends, tough love and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters some old friends, gets some tough love from Lena and some truths are revealed.

Sitting in a metal chair, cuffed to a table in a police investigation room was not Kara's idea of a good time. Well it was fun that one time when she and that one cop fucked in it. The girl must have been sexually deprived because just the suggestion of sex to get out of trouble was all it took. Kara had been joking but the woman had jumped on the offer like a cat to catnip. Sadly they got caught and both of them ended up in trouble. The cop was suspended before getting transferred. She was one sexy police officer to, to bad she was gone now. Kara was grinning to herself at the memory but was snapped out of it when the door opened. In walked Merayn and Maggie, but Mags quickly sent Merayn back out. Must not want her in here after what happened. Maggie closed the door, sat a file down and took a seat across from Kara.

"So it's Valora now?" Maggie asked just to get silence from the other woman. "We are working on getting you a lawyer so I'm not asking anything involving the case. This is a personal chat, friend to friend."

"Friends? We're not friends, I don't befriend humans." Kara said with a glare. "Filthy primitives." Kara said under breath which Maggie still heard and chose to ignore.

"Which is what I don't get." Maggie said shaking her head. "Why the change in name? Living here and not National city? And most of all why the change in personality?"

"Stop acting like you don't know!" Kara hissed out. "I know you were involved with everything!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Mags said calmly. "Look I'll call Alex and then we can......" She was swiftly cut off.

"CALL THAT BITCH AND I'LL END YOU BOTH!" Kara yelled.

"Don't say another word." A voice said.

Looking at the door there stood Lucy Lane all dressed up in her fancy lawyer clothes. Kara made a face of disgust that showed her hatred of the woman. Her paranoia also started setting in, Lucy being here meant the DEO was here. She refused to go back there, she would die before she went back. Thinking about it she might even be willing to kill if it meant not going back. Looking at the woman again Maggie was talking with her and then they both walked out. It would be a few minutes when she heard the door again and Merayn was standing there. She was still in her uniform and didn't look happy, but then again she never looked happy around Kara.

"Valora." She said as she narrowed her eye's. "We have unfinished business." Merayn took a chair and jammed it under the door handle so the door couldn't be opened.

"Is this about the smurf comment?" She chuckled. "Because seriously, just throw a white stocking hat and a white dress on you and 'BAM' dead ringer for smurfette."

"Shut up!" The blue woman said backhanding Kara.

"A little excessive don't you think?" Kara told her. "It was just a joke."

"I'm tired of you're jokes!" She hit Kara again but this time punching her. "You never shut up!"

"Fuck!" She spat out with a hiss of pain. "The hells your problem!?!"

"Your my problem!" She yelled. "You ruined my fucking life!"

"Don't place all the blame on me! You were just as responsible for what happened." Kara pointed out to her. "Maybe if you had taken better care of her needs nothing would have happened." She said with a slight grin.

"I fucking loved her Valora! But she chose you over me, her fiancé." She yelled more. "And what did you do! You left and went back to that bug again!"

"I didn't know what I wanted okay!" Kara said.

"You never know what you want!" Merayn told her. "You showed up at our wedding with all these declarations of love! You convinced her to leave with you!" Tears filled her eye's. "I can't believe Either one of us ever trusted you!"

"Look I don't know what you want me to say." Kara simply shrugged her shoulders. "I fucked up okay."

"Fucked up? FUCKED UP!?!" The blue woman angrily laughed. "You did more than fuck up!" She smashed Kara's face off the table. "Her family disowned her! Most of our friends stopped talking to her! My ex fiancé wants nothing to do with me! All because of you!" She started punching Kara over and over, even knocking her out of the chair. Kara was hanging from the table she was attached to. It was only when the door had finally been kicked open and Merayn was restrained that she stopped hitting her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said with a barely audible whisper.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Valora." She gritted her teeth. "You ruin everything you touch! I fucking hate you and I hope you die in a ditch."

She was dragged off by her fellow officers while still spouting hate filled words. Kara deserved it, she knew she did but also knew she deserved worse. Merayn was right, Kara ruins everything she touches. With in the 2 years she's been here she's ruined potential friendships, relationships, been the cause of businesses being closed which in turn caused people to lose their jobs. There are plenty of people here who hate her, especially plenty of women or rather ex's. And Merayn was a good friend to her, bailed her out of trouble a lot, and even nursed her back to health a few times. What did she get for her kindness? She lost a fiancé who got tossed out by her family and friends who tried to warn her not to fall for Kara's charm.

Merayn and her fiancé were so trusting and kind that they chose not to believe the things that were said about Kara. Her fiancé cheated on her with Kara. They called it off said it couldn't happen again but then it did. And when she was up there about to get married Kara showed up saying she loved her. They left together and even got hitched, but after a month Kara disappeared on her and went back to Shikari. Turns out Kara was high and drunk when she crashed the wedding and convinced Merayn's significant other to get hitched to her. Technically they were still legally married, but only because Kara was to irresponsible to sign the annulment papers. When she eventually got sick of it she filed for divorce but again Kara simply never signed them. Although it's not like she was easy to find since she didn't have a permanent residence and no one ever knew if Shikari had kicked her out again or not.

Merayn hated Kara's guts now and wasn't the same kind and caring person she used to be. Kara ruined her just like she's ruined many other people and things.

"Do you wish to press charges?" Maggie asked her as she released her from the cuffs.

"No." Kara told her.

"Are sure you don......." Mags started to ask again just for Kara to cut her off.

"Are you fucking deaf human!" Kara growled out. "I said no!"

"Okay, no need to yell." Maggie said as she backed away. "Your free to go, the incident during your arrest and now this was enough for any charges to be thrown out."

"Whatever." The kryptonian said as she started walking out.

Lucy followed her, calling out her name as she was trying to get her to stop. Kara had other plans, which were to get as far away from the woman as possible. She hated Lucy just as much as the others, she was just as much involved with everything as they were. All that talk of friendship and being family was bullshit. If she had been a real friend she wouldn't have lied to her, wouldn't have involved herself with what they were doing. Instead Lucy went right along with it, all those movie and game nights, the brunches, everything. In her mind Lucy was just as bad as her father if not worse. At least her father only wanted her dead or in prison. As Kara rounded a corner into an alley outside Lucy once again called out.

"Kara stop!" Lucy said as she grabbed Kara's shoulder. She quickly found herself on her knee's and her wrist tightly gripped by Kara.

"Call me that again!" Kara jerked at the woman's wrist. "Go ahead! I dare you!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy gasped out in pain. "Its a habit okay!"

"Then you better break it real quick!" She seethed. "Now what are you doing here?"

"If.....if you would let go, I'd tell you." She gasped out.

"Or, you tell me anyways before I break it." She told her. "But let me take a quick guess, the DEO sent you."

"No...." Lucy grimaced at the pain. "I-I don't work for them anymore."

"BULLSHIT!" Kara yelled as she jerked the wrist again. "They want their plaything back and your here to give it to them!"

"I'm-I'm telling the truth!" Lucy grimaced. "I quit, a lot of us did after you left."

"You say that and yet here you are." Once again she yanked the wrist in a painful way. "I'm half tempted to just break you're wrist on principle alone." She hissed.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth!" She yelped. "W-Why are you so strong right now!?!" She asked under her breath.

"What?" Kara smirked a bit. "Does the little agent and her precious DEO actually not know something for once." 

Kara couldn't help but find this amusing. For once there was something they didn't know and that made her ecstatic. Krypton's gravity was 40 times that of earth so their bodies through both evolution and genetic manipulation were far stronger than an earthling. Even without her powers she was still stronger, faster and more durable than a human. Hell her bones were as tough as titanium if not stronger and her muscles were stronger as well which is what gave her, her natural strength. And even though she didn't have super speed without her powers she could still move quicker and more freely than that of the average human. Clark on the other hand wasn't so fortunate, since he was born a natural birth and sent off planet as an infant his body wasn't as strong. Sure he had increased strength and such like her but his was more akin to a human at peak physical condition.

The fact that the DEO never apparently figured this out amused Kara to no end. It was definitely a pretty big over sight on their part.

"Lo-look, I'm telling the truth! I work as a...." She grimaced. "a regular lawyer for L-Corps Mosiac city branch."

"That fucking green eye'd bitch is still watching me isn't she!" She twisted Lucy's wrist.

"Sh-she's worried about you." Lucy gritted her teeth in pain. "She had me transferred here to...." The woman gasped again. "to defend you in case you kept getting in trouble."

"Why did you agree to it?" Kara asked her.

"I wanted to try and make amends for how I treated you. I figured helping you with legal trouble was a good way to start."

"I don't want your help! I don't want her help either! I don't need help from humans!" She yelled.

"If your going to break it then just get it over with!" Lucy told her.

"Okay." Kara said before twisting the other girls wrist. A loud snap rang out along with Lucy crying out in pain. "I was going to do it regardless but since you asked so nicely." She let go of the woman's arm and took a few steps back.

"Yo-your so different than I remember." Lucy said with a pain filled voice as she cradled her arm.

"Of course I'm different! I was never that sunny little Kara Danvers person you sick fucks made me into!" Kara spat. "You fucked with my head! Do you have any idea what it's like to have two different people fighting in your head! It's confusing, and painful!"

Her real memories and the fake ones both swam in her head, mixing together in a confusing black hole of pain. Remembering things was physically painful, even day to day things hurt. The migraines were constant because of it and sometimes even overwhelming. The drugs, the alcohol, even sleeping around was her trying to make everything go away. Being sober meant remembering, remembering meant pain both physically and mentally. Kara didn't know who she was, not really. How could anyone truly know in her situation. She was fucked up and she knew it but she didn't care, she didn't care about most things anymore. There was one exception but she was afraid of ruining it.

"Just leave me alone! And tell Lena to-to........to....." Kara trailed off.

She started having a coughing fit with dark red blood coming out with each caugh. Kara turned around, rushing to the nearby trash can in the alley and started vomiting. Thick black vomit with a slight green and red glow filled the trash can. Her eye's watered and closed tightly from the pain in her head and throat. Her body shook and trembled with each discharge making her forget where she even was. She felt sick, dizzy and tired which was something she was use to by now. Falling backwards onto the ground Kara started seizing as she passed out.

"Shit! Sam she's crashing!" A woman yelled out.

Kara could hear people as well as the commotion going on from them moving around, but she couldn't open her eye's. She couldn't speak or move either, she felt heavy and weak, like she had been in a fight. Well technically she had been in a fight but this was different.

"We need to flush her system!" The same woman said in a panic. "No, no, no, no, no!"

It would be a few hours later that Kara would start to wake up. She was under a very bright light that made it hard to open her eye's. Slowly she opened them, letting them adjust to the brightness. Upon opening them and her blurry vision clearing up she saw that she was on a sun bed. It was like the sun beds that the DEO used on her after she would get hurt. Her heart started racing and pounding in her chest. Her first thought was that they had finally come for her, that they would take everything away from her again. Her heart rate kept climbing and could be heard on a heart monitor. It was like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Valora calm down!" A female voice said as the person placed their hand on her, trying to calm her. "It's okay, your okay. Please calm down before you have a heart attack."

Kara's head snapped at attention and looked at the person talking. Her paranoia slowly turned into anger as she looked at the green eyed woman beside her. It was Lena, the same Lena she told to leave her alone. Kara leapt up and grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"What did you do to me!?!" Kara yelled.

"I saved your life." Lena calmly told her.

"I-I don't believe you!" Kara said with slight hesitation.

"You overdosed." Her voice and demeanor were still calm. "But you had a delayed reaction because of your physiology."

"Okay." She let go of Lena but dropped her instead of putting her down.

"Okay? Just like that?" She raised a suspicious brow.

"It makes sense, not the first time it's happened." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes which I'm well aware of." The green eye'd woman said.

"Yea because you refuse to stop spying on me!" She raised her voice.

"Only because I care." Lena told her.

"Tsk, yea right." She rolled her eye's. "Cause a human, especially a Luthor would never spy on anyone." At the end of that sentence there was a loud smack. Lena slapped Kara across the face leaving her in shock. She still wasn't at 100 percent so she easily felt it.

"Don't! Don't you ever say that again!" Lena huffed. "Your not stupid and know damn well I'm nothing like my name sake, just like your nothing like your name sake!" Despite being a bit angry Lena was for the most part still pretty calm and wasn't afraid to stand up to Kara. Besides she needed some tough love since that's what it might take to get through that stubborn skull of her's. "Now apologize!" Lena crossed her arms with a stern look.

"What!?!" Kara made a confused face that online would probably be like that pikachu face meme. "I'm not going to apologize to a huma....." She was caught off guard as Lena grabbed her by the ear and started pulling on it. "OW OW OW! Is this anyway to treat your patient!?"

"I said apologize! I'll let go afterwards." Her face was stern.

"God your such a bit.....OW!" Kara was wincing in pain while surprised that Lena had such a good grip. "OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!"

"That's better." Lena let go. "I'm telling the truth when I say I had nothing to do with happened to you."

"I-I believe you." She begrudgingly admitted. "But I still don't like that you spy on me, it's a cun...." She was about to say cunt move but saw Lena's face and decided against it. "It's a bad move to invade someone's privacy."

"There were other people that were either not involved, not having any idea and those who knew but didn't agree with it." Lena at this point had started cleaning a few things up.

"Yea like who?" Kara questioned.

"Besides me, Maggie didn't know, neither did Kelly or Nia. Kelly chewed out Alex big time when she found out, almost broke up with her. Nia was was pretty pissed to as was Brainy, they stopped working with the DEO. And then there was Vazquez who knew about it and highly disagreed with it, she even quit after you left."

Vazquez, Kara remembered her, how could she not. She remembered when they first met, Kara was 18 with Vaz being a few years older and having just been transferred to the National city branch of the DEO. She had been assigned to look over Kara and take care of her needs as a prisoner. Make sure she dressed and ate, that sorta thing. She was kind and caring and even learned Kryptonian so they could talk. Vaz disagreed with how Kara was treated, with how she was locked up simply because of her name. She didn't treat her like the rest did, and Kara liked that. And then one day it changed, they started feeling things for each other. And then Vaz did what she knew was against the rules, she opened Kara's cell. Vaz became her first, her first kiss, her first relationship, her first sexual partner.

They kept it secret, as they couldn't have anyone knowing. But it didn't last, they got caught eventually. Apparently Vaz had been rigging the cameras to loop themselves. She thought she had covered her tracks but Winn being the nerd he was noticed something wrong. So of course he fixed it, and fixing it meant catching the two women during an intimate moment. They separated them by force, she remembered Vaz crying as they dragged her away. After that they made everything automated so they didn't need someone in there. Kara was left alone with no contact to anyone. At least until a few years later when they erased and replaced her memories. Vazquez tried to stop them, even bursted in and interrupted the process. But once again she had been dragged out.

"Vaz......" Kara's eyes stared at the floor and her teeth clinched as her head started to hurt from recalling the memories. "I-I need to leave, I have work tonight." She was feeling very uncomfortable now and needed some air.

"I wouldn't call that a job." Lena's face was full of concern.

"It's legitimate work with legitimate pay." Kara stated.

"You work for sleaze balls." The Luthor told her.

"At least they mind their own business." Kara said.

"Look before you leave we need to talk." Lena grabbed some papers off a desk. "When you were unconscious I ran some tests and..." She was cut off.

"Of course you fucking did." She huffed.

"And..." She glared at Kara as she continued. "I was concerned about how your powers come and go. Obviously all the drinking and drugs don't help but their not the main cause." Kara just stood there silently. "I found something and it's not...." She looked up from the papers wondering why Kara was so quiet. Kara was avoiding eye contact and looked like she was contemplating something. "You already know don't you?" Lena asked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She lied.

"Don't lie to me Valora. How long have you known?" Lena grilled her.

"I...."

"How long!?!" She demanded.

"Close to a year." Kara sighed. "The last time I overdosed the doctor found it."

"Jesus Valora!" Lena threw the file down onto the desk. "What did they say? And please don't lie."

"4 to 6 months." She turned away from her.

"Okay we can fix this, I can help you, we can..." Kara simply cut Lena off.

"I don't want help Lena." She shook her head. "Besides nothing you can do anyways. Now as I said I have work."

"Valora wait!" But Kara was gone, even without her powers she was still faster. So Lena had no way to catch her.


End file.
